


Cloudia Phantomhive the queen's butterfly

by Stitchdroid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, LGBTQ Character, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdroid/pseuds/Stitchdroid
Summary: Did you know that Vincent Phantomhive had cheated on his wife Rachel the night of their engagement party? Oh yes he did. He got this woman pregnant as well and she gave birth to a daughter. What's this you didn't know about the affair? Why it was the gossip of the century! But can you believe the scandal of it? I mean Vincent Phantomhive, the father of his own sister in law's illegitimate daughter. Yet anyone can see that Cloudia truly is a Phantomhive and perhaps, Vincent's oldest child. For she is Cloudia Phantomhive the Queen's butterfly.
Relationships: Ash Landers/Original Character(s), Ciel Phantomhive & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I suppose I learned of my conception from the rumours that I'd heard growing up. My mother had slept with her sister's husband Vincent Phantomhive and soon 9 months later I was born. I was named after my grandmother and that seemed to really feed into the whispers. Many nobles looked upon my mother with scorn. She was a harlot, a disgusting temptress , a disgrace , and a homewrecker That's what they whispered behind closed doors. I being the bastard of the harlot Madame Red was expected to follow in my mother's foot steps. My father, Vincent taught me his ways. He taught me how to manipulate people with my looks, how to get information , and how to succeed. I used these wonderful tools to scrap my way to my current position as the Queen's butterfly. Such a high honor was given to the bastard of a harlot at only the young age of 14. Soon the ones who suspected me to fail tried to do anything to please me. For me and her personal guard were the only 2 people to be close to the queen on a regular basis. I lived in the palace as well. On December 14th a day that will live on in my memory as the cursed day terrible news came to over shadow my days. A fire had spread at the Phantomhive Manor taking away the people I held dear with it. 

The funeral was a sad affair. The queen took care of all of the expenses and had come to it herself.   
"I'm so sorry Cloudia. I know what it's like to lose family." She said to me. I nodded. "Thank you for your kind words my queen it lightens my mood a bit." I said to her. She smiled. " That makes me happy at least in these sad times." She said. I nodded. My mother came of course a bit late trying to be the center of attention. Yet she was wearing something that I thought a bit disrespectful a red wedding gown type of mourning dress and a hat with a veil. I felt embarrassed but I let it slide for I'd live with her long enough to know that this was her version of grieving. Soon we all entered the church and listened to the pastor say some words out of respect which caused some to cry and smile in remembrance of the departed. "Would anyone like to say any words?" The pastor asked. I got up and it seemed as though there was a silence that fell over everyone. I got up and stood at the podium not looking at anyone in particular. " . My aunt Rachel was a wonderful woman truly a Angel amongst mortals. She was always such a giving person , so warm hearted. Her smile could light up a city." I said. They all smiled nodding. "Ciel I loved him like he was my own little brother, he was so full of such happiness, and so inquisitative as well. It saddens me that I won't see him until we meet again in heaven with Rachel and Vincent." I said.  
I felt myself tear up a bit.  
"Vincent was truly a great man. He was creative, he was smart , he worked hard for this country that he loved very much. He was truly the father that I never had. He was there for me, just as he was for his comrades. There will never be a another man like Vincent Phantomhive." I said. Many clapped. "So it pains me that they have parted from this world. I know that we shall see them again and their memory will live on." I said and I walked off the podium to the Queen's side. She wiped stray tears that had escaped her eyes during my speech. After their service begun our walk to the graves. Mother stood at the front with the queen and Ash. I stood there feeling fine until they lowered the caskets into the dirt. All of the memories came to me making me feel tears spring to my eyes. A big part of me felt like this was all a dream like Daddy would wake me up and I'd be in his arms. Tears soon burst from my eyes for the reality of the situation had just now hit me and I was hugged by someone. I looked up and saw the familiar face of Undertaker. "Let it out dear." He said. I didn't hold back, I wailed into his robes in pain and deep loss. Undertaker didn't object at all. He held me until all my tears had practically dried up and my throat ached. I pulled away. "I'm sorry about your clothes Undertaker I'll-" I started to say. "It's alright love, you know I'm always here for you." He said. I smiled at him."And for that I'm greatful." I said feeling staring at my back. I turned and saw the queen looking at me. As soon as our eyes met she looked away. The service was over and soon everyone began to leave except for the family. It was time to read the will. We walked out into the garden and sat waiting. "What does it say?" My Aunt Francis cried in irritation. "Take your time Tanaka." I said to the old man. He smiled and nodded. He then began to unfold the paper from his jacket pocket and began to read.  
"In the event of my death, I Vincent Phantomhive bequeath my company, my wealth , my home, my staff , and my guard dog status to my oldest child and only daughter  
Cloudia Anastasia Phantomhive. " 

Tanaka read. I felt numb suddenly shocked. He'd left everything to me? Me? Sure I was his daughter but the responsibility he left to me shocked me. Yet I knew he trusted and loved me too much. I had his personality and a bit of my mother's fiery rebellion. Aunt Francis looked at me with a respectful glance. While Uncle Alexis looked shocked as well as my cousins. "I accept." I said. My mother smiled at my level headedness. Soon everyone began to leave. "Darling it's so sad what happened to your father. But he would've wanted you to have this if you were going to continue on the Phantomhive name." She said showing me my father's ring. I felt surprised and didn't question it. I put the ring on my thumb just like my father did. It was a little big on my thumb but I'll grown into it. "Thank you mother." I said quickly hugging her. It took her aback a little but she hugged me back. I felt scared for I thought that death would take her too and then I'd be truly alone. 

Later that night.

"You should get some rest." I heard from my doorway. I was currently up and in my nightgown sitting at my fireplace. I turned as I recognized the voice to be Ash's. "I can't sleep, why are you here Ash?" I asked. "I'm simply concerned for you." He said. "Concerned? Oh my it must be a blood moon." I said sarcastically. "Fine I can see you don't want comp-" he started but I held his hand. " I do Ash. I need a distraction from this horrible day." I said to him. He didn't turn around. "My father, his wife , and my young brother all gone in one night it's too much. I have no one to turn to, the queen is in a fit of despair because of her husband. You're alone , you have no one but the queen and myself. Yet you're not human I know. Truly the most holy of creatures are you." I said. He turned to me and I let go of his hand. Those amethyst colored eyes looked upon me with a strange unknown feeling in them. He opened his arms and I threw myself into them. He didn't say anything just held me. I was content with just that and soon I felt sleepy. Ash seeing my tiredness lead me to my bed and laid me down tucking me in. "Sleep well my butterfly." He said caressing my face. I blushed and soon welcomed sleep entirely.  
'I'll make you proud Father.' Were my last thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

The pain of losing my family has gone away a bit yet it still stung. I was currently in the royal library sitting at a desk and writing out somethings. Only to be interrupted."The queen has requested a audience with you." Ash said. "What about?" I asked distractedly I was busy doing the paper work for my company. "I don't know what for." Ash said yet I could tell he was lying. "Fine." I said and began to stack the paperwork up and neatly placed it in my folder. "Let's not keep her majesty waiting any longer." I said to him. He hummed in agreement and we were off. 

"Cloudia." The queen said happily when she saw me. "Hello M'lady what do you wish to discuss?" I asked. "Oh yes. I would like to speak to you about what you wish to do with your inheritence." She said getting right to the point but I knew that this was coming. "I plan on rebuilding the manor and living there." I said. Both the queen and Ash looked at me shocked. "What're you talking about?" She said sounding a bit odd. "My queen I thank you for my living accommodations and everything you've done but , I wish to live in my father's manor where I can work on improving the funtom company and expanding the wealth my father has left me." I said with a level head. "I understand and I will fund everything you need for your new manor." She said putting a hand over mine. I barely acknowledged it because she always did things like this. "Thank you my queen." I said to her. She gave me a odd chilling look and a strange smile that I'd never seen on her face before. "Of course, after all, you are my Butterfly." She said. She held my hand that smile was still on her face as she looked at me. It made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable but I hid it well and pulled my hand away quickly. "Of course, yet I have paperwork for my company to get to." I said which snapped her out of that trance and she smiled sweetly at me. "Of course I'll see you at dinner tonight."   
"Of course you will." I said and walked out. Yet in my mind her strange smile chilled me to the bone.   
'The sooner I get out of here the better.' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later 

"I don't understand why you want to leave so badly." My mother told me. "Because mama , I need my own home. I don't want to be seen as the Queen's little hand maiden forever." I said. "Oh Cloudia you worked hard to be where you are today, No one will think less of you if you stay." She said and then she smiled. "Yet I know you won't take my advice you've got my stubbornness and Vincent's determination." She said giving me a amused smile. I smiled back. "So how's the construction going?" She asked. "It's going well from what I've seen, it should be done in 2 weeks."   
Mother suddenly gave me a strange pleading look which I knew what was coming. "Y'know Count Vogh's son Gregory is smitten with you. " she said. "Yes I know mother , he's sent me constant love letters along with every other noble man. It gets tiring to be honest."   
. "Oh Cloudia , it's just that you're 18 years old. You're beautiful and you may act like you're not but anyone can see that you are." She said.   
"I'm also rich, close friends with queen , a Phantomhive, I have a large toy company , and I'm the Queen's butterfly and soon to be taking on the duties as her Guard dog. " I said counting the many reasons off my hand. My mother frowned but gave me a understanding look. "Oh sweet heart not all men are like that." She said.   
"If that was the case mother , Father would've married you."

Was what I wanted to say but I held my tongue. "Maybe you're right mother." I said. Mother smiled though I could tell she was a bit taken aback since I'd agreed with her instead of starting a argument.   
"Of course darling. Now I've got to get going, I have an appointment to get to." She said getting up and hugging me. "I love you dear." She said. "I love you too." I said hugging her back. Soon she pulled away but before left she called back."Give love a chance." And then left. I sighed and got up making way towards my chest. It was filled half way with letters and gifts from all sorts of men. I sighed and grabbed a handful. I closed the chest tight and went through the pile until one particular letter caught my interest. It was a simple white envelope that smelled like lilac and had purple ink on it. I opened it curiously. It read.

My darling Butterfly,   
I've loved you as soon as I saw you for it was truly love at first sight! I must see you or my heart may break into a million pieces! Please write back for I am awaiting your response!   
Love,   
Aleistor Chamber. 

'Ah of course it's you.' I thought groaning in annoyance. 

"Cloudia are you alright?" I Heard a familiar voice say and I turn to see the queen. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just reading a few of my letters." I said putting Aleistor's letter down along with the rest.   
"Cloudia I came because I need you to go to the Trancy estate and deliver these files." She said handing them to me.   
"Of course my highness." I said walking away.   
  
The Trancy estate was a long carriage ride away but I supposed I did need something to do so that I'm not waiting for my new home to be built. I got into the carriage that was waiting for me and looked at the scenery that we passed. I soon felt a bit tired and closed my eyes. 

I was jolted forward. I frowned and opened my eyes. The carriage wasn't moving anymore. I got out of the carriage and saw the driver talking with another man. "Why are we stopped?" I asked. "I had to help this man ma'am his carriage has broken down while he was transporting these children." He said looking over at the little crowd of boys who looked almost 12 or 11. "Where were you taking these boys?" I asked. "A work house ma'am." He said plain and simple. I nodded and looked at the boys one of them caught my eye. Simply because of his appearance, he had pale alabaster skin, icy blue eyes that looked as if they'd seen so much, bleach blonde hair that was messy and in a disarray. His attire looked incredibly poor and he looked as if he'd given up with life. It broke my heart to see that look coming from someone so young. I walked towards him. "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded. "My name is Cloudia what's yours?" I asked him. "Jim Macken." He said quietly. I gave him a smile. "It's nice to meet you Jim." I said holding my hand out to shake his. He looked shocked at my behaviour and that only hurt my heart a bit more. He took my hand hesitantly and shook it. Then he took his hand away as if he'd hurt me. "My lady everything is done." My driver said. "I'll be right there." I said over my shoulder. "Well Jim I guess this is goodbye for now. Maybe our paths will cross again." I said and then walked away and into the carriage. Jim smiled at me once before my carriage lurched forward and continue the trip to the Trancy Manor. In my mind I hoped the best for Jim and I truly did wonder. 'Would me and Jim's paths cross again?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress we're here." The driver said. I sighed and shook my head to get Jim out of my thoughts. I got out and grabbed the files. I knocked on the door and was met with a butler who immediately recognized me and opened the door for me fearfully. "Lady Cloudia what a wonderful surprise." He said smiling nervously. "I'm only here to drop off these files for the queen." I said passing him the files. "Don't tell Lord Trancy I was-" "Cloudia?" I Heard from the top of the stairs.   
'Damn it all.' I thought but I turned towards the stairs and gave my best fake smile. "Good day Lord Trancy, I simply came to deliver these files for the queen. " I said and soon he was in front of me. "Yes yes of course. I have something I wish to discuss with you." He said and grabbed my hand and I mentally cringed. He lead me to his study and I pulled my hand away from his own. He gave me a smile and then sat behind his desk. "I have a business proposition for you Cloudia." He said seemingly serious now. I smiled and sat down in the chair. "Go on Lord Trancy you are intriguing me so far." I said. Lord Trancy nodded. "I have young boy. Now he is young and well I'm prepared to give you 11,000,000 pounds for you to take him." He said. I looked at him suspiciously. "Let me look at him first." I said. Lord Trancy nodded and got up practically rushing for the door. 'How bad could a young boy be?' I thought. Not even 12 minutes later Lord Trancy came in followed by a young boy who looked around 5. He looked at me curiously with those ruby red eyes of theirs. "So now that you've seen them what do you say?" He asked seemingly eager and persuasive. "Well.." I started pretending to seem uninterested. "Maybe if the price went up oh I don't know 14,000,000 then I'll take him. " I said giving him a flirty smile. He blushed and nodded."Yes of course it's yours." He said walking away to get the money.   
"Come here." I said to the young boy. He listened carefully but he stuck to shadows. "What's wrong?" I asked. This time he answered. "Hungry." Was all he said. "Wasn't Lord Trancy feeding you?" I asked him concerned. He shook his head. I sighed and got up. Lord Trancy soon came bumbling in with the money and I took it. "I heard you are moving to the Phantomhive Manor next friday." Lord Trancy said. "Yes that is true and?" I asked impatiently. "Well I was only going to tell you that I may visit you a few times." He said with a hungry look in his eyes. I smiled rather coyly. "Oh well maybe you will but I think I'll be very busy with my duties." I said walking away with the little boy close to me. "Damn it." I heard him mumble. I smirked and walked outside to my carriage. I helped the young child up and into it. I climbed in as well and we were off. "I hope I never see that man again." I said looking back at the manor from my window yet oddly enough I saw a familiar cart pass up very fast. Yet I barely got anytime to scan it properly. I shrugged whatever it didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was this child. I turned to see him just looking at me. "What's your name?" I asked him.   
He looked at me as if I had two heads. I sighed. " I'll name you Darian I suppose." I said. He smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Darian got settled into the manor pretty well. It felt odd having a child but he was quiet, respectable, and a bit strange. He was warming up to me little by little each day. Yet now that we were in my father's manor I went about accruing a worthy staff.   
The first one I met by chance one dreary night when I was doing a assignment for the queen. He looked as though he'd escaped from some sort of lab. I don't know why I did it but I offered him a place in my mansion. I didn't know of his power until a assassin tried to kill me. He squished the man like a bug. His only response was and I qoute "He was trying to hurt you mistress. I didn't know what else to do." He said crying. I simply held the boy. My 2nd servant I met on a visit to my mother. He was a wounded soldier resting up with nothing to his name. I offered him a job as my cook. He accepted.   
My 3rd servant was a girl I met during one of my assignments. I was told to have her killed or taken care of. Yet she was too impressive a ally to get rid of and if faith would have it she also wanted a 2nd chance at life. 

My servants were a bit like extended family to me. I loved them all, I loved my home , and I loved my child. I just didn't expect after that after 3 years of a prosperous run of making money for the company and solving cases that I'd get odd company. 

On a nice Febuary day in noon. My aunt Francis came to visit me.   
"Hello Cloudia." She said sweetly. Almost too sweet for my taste. "Hello Auntie Dearest. Do you wish to stay for some tea?" I asked. She gave me that same sweet smile. We sat in the drawing room with a nice Earl gray tea. "You've made quite a name for yourself." She said. I nodded. "Yes I know I've been working hard." I responded. "Wonderful. Cloudia I'm just going to be serious with you since you're not like Lizzy." She finally said getting to the point. "I'm listening." I said. "Good. I wish for you to marry my son." She said. I nearly spit my tea out. "Exscuse me?" I asked shocked. "Ciel was supposed to marry Lizzy and our families were to become merged but sadly Ciel is gone. You are a Phantomhive, the Queen's butterfly , the guard dog , and the heiress to the funtom company. With your marriage to my son it will advance your status higher." She said yet I could see her real intentions. She wanted a higher position in society, maybe something to gloat about. I smirked behind the teacup. 'If this is the game you wish to play aunty dearest let us begin.' I thought.   
"The thought has crossed my mind a few times, I must admit." I said. She smiled thinking she'd won. "Yet I must admit, I have many engagements and suitors who would elevate my status much more and my place in my society as well. There is a prince who has caught my interest I must say. He fancies me as well." I said smiling watching her sweet smile turn into a frustrated strained and fake one. "Of course. Well do please contact me when you change your mind." She said putting her cup down. I smiled gleefully since I'd won this game. "Of course. Goodbye Aunty Dearest." I said. "Childish woman." She mumbled. I gave her a cold challenging look. She looked away and walk off.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rather beautiful day today with not a cloud in the sky.   
Darian was out in the garden with Finny. Bard was cooking a fantastic dinner. Meyrin hadn't broken a single dish. Tanaka was off drinking tea somewhere. Everything was going swimmingly. 'What could possibly go wrong?' I thought happily as I finished the last bit of paperwork on my desk. The door to my study and I sighed. ' Damn my luck.' I thought as I was face-face with a strange man with pale skin, jet black hair, ruby red eyes , and pale ivory skin yet he was accompanied by someone who shocked me the most my young very alive younger brother.  
Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled at the young boy in front of me. "Hello Ciel, I'm surprised you're alive yet I'm ever so happy to see you." I said. Ciel gave me a hard look. "What are you doing in my manor?" He asked angrily. "What ever do you mean why it was given to me." I said in defense. "Given to you? You're nothing but Madame Red's daughter you're not a Phantomhive." Ciel said. "Oh my darling little Ciel I am a Phantomhive. " I said. He looked perplexed. "How so?" He asked tensely. "Why not read the will Vincent left. I have a copy right here. " I said passing the paper to him he took it and began reading it then he looked shocked. "H-He left you everything." Ciel looked at me in shock. "Why yes. After all I'm your older sister." I said.   
He looked shocked and then his blue eyes hardened. "No you're not! You're lying!" He accused angrily. "Ciel you know that I'm not. Why else would our father leave everything to me?" I asked him. He looked as if he wanted to strike me down. "I'm not entirely heartless. I wish to give you comfort so I'll offer you a place here." I said. He nodded. I got up and smiled at him. "It truly is wonderful to see you again Ciel." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with anger. "I will call our relatives I'm sure that they will be delighted as well. Don't you agree?" I asked him. He looked away. I smiled. "Why don't you come with me." I didn't ask. I simply ordered and he followed like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. We walked outside. "Your mother left you a large inheritance. I didn't touch a dime of. In fact I've put more into it." I said which wasn't a lie. He looked at me disbelievingly. "Now since I'm your sister and head of the Phantomhive name. I will be holding your inheritence until you turn 18." I said. "Why didn't you let Aunt Francis do this?" He asked. " It's rather simple, even if our aunt acts as though she's a smart ideal woman I know damn well that she'd take the money and invest in you and Lizzy's future home. Plus she wouldn't even know how to even successfully increase your inheritance. " I said. He nodded and I stopped at a door. "This will be your room from now on." I said. He walked into the room. "I will call you down soon. Our family will obviously rush over." I said. He nodded and I turned my back and began to walk out. He tried to throw a dart at me and I quickly caught it. "Nice try baby brother." I said then I closed the door. I smiled and walked to the phones and just as I said everyone was over in a flash. Everyone was hugging him and smiling. Asking him many many questions. I just sat and listened. I was annoyed. "Well now that Ciel is back wouldn't that mean he's the earl of Phantomhive?" My aunt asked seemingly eager. I smiled at her noticing her excited demeanor. "No Auntie Dearest he's not." I said. She looked upset but covered it up with her usual attitude. I smirked and noticed that odd butler staring at me. I looked at him challengingly he smirked and looked away. I ignored that strange look. What a odd man.


	8. Chapter 8 (filler)

"I want revenge against Mother and Father's killers." Ciel told me angrily as he stormed into my room. I sighed. "Ciel you're too young to need or want this."I said.   
"You don't want to avenge father?" He said. " I do Ciel it's just..though you want to go down such a dark path." I said getting up. "It'll pollute your heart and mind until you're a shell of your formal self." I said. "I wouldn't expect you to have cared anyway you're just the bastard!" He practically yelled at me. His word hurt a bit yet I knew it was because he was upset. He panted in anger. I went over and hugged him. " Let go of me!" He yelled and tried fighting me off. Yet I wouldn't. Soon he stopped and then he began to cry. I felt myself tear up a bit. We were all we had now. This world is a cruel dark place but having someone there with you through it all, makes it just a little bit better.   
I held him tight to me because I was afraid..I was afraid that he and Madam Red would disappear and I'd be truly alone. I think I'd go insane.


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Ciel had worked on the Jack the ripper case together, we'd interviewed many people, searched the crime scenes, and examined the bodies. Of course we didn't do it alone. Lau, Ran Mao, and mother helped. Now here we were at the prime suspect's mansion during a ball. 

"I don't know why I have to dress like this." Ciel complained to mother irritated. "Oh its because I've always wanted a neice." She responded. I held back my laughter. "Oh don't worry you like a rather beautiful girl Celia." I said. 'Oh if looks could kill' I thought after I received a deadly glare from the young earl. Mother separated from us to go mingle with the men of the party while Lau left to sit with Ran Mao. Me and Ciel stood by a far wall. "So where is he?" Ciel whispered. "I don't kn-" "If my eyes do deceive me?! Could it really be? Oh my heart this is too much! For I see a elegant beautiful swan and adorable little robin in my midst!" I sighed albeit a bit annoyed. "Hello Viscount Druiit, it is very nice to see you." I said turning to him. Viscount Druiit smiled and soon took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and flirtatious glint filled his eyes. "Oh Cloudia my beautiful goddess amongst us mortal. I'm so glad you've come. Oh and who is this young beauty that clings to you?" He said finally noticing Ciel. "Oh this is my cousin Ceilia, she just arrived from her schooling in France." I said hoping this idiot would take the bait. "How adorable. I must say you two look like such a pair of fetching young ladies." He said looking at us both with that perverted look. "Well Lord Druitt we actually wished to speak with you." I said. He looked at me perplexed. "We've grown so tired of dancing." Ceil said in a convincing tone. "Precisely and I was thinking since you admire us as much as admire you. We wondered if you could entertain us in other ways." I whispered seductively. Ciel looked as if he wanted to die on the spot.   
The Viscount wolfishly smiled at me.   
"Oh my what a interesting offer you're making." He said.   
I internally groaned, but I turned on the charm for this one. Which wasn't much. I smiled seductively and flirtatiously batted my eyelashes. "If you don't want us then I guess we could-" I started only to be interrupted. "No no I want you both my beauties..it's just I never thought I'd get such a offer from the Queen's butterfly herself." He said perversely as he undressed me with his eyes. I shuddered in disgust. Lord Druitt smiled and nodded and soon led us to his quaters. Around that time Sebastian had started a magic show to distract the other guests. As soon as we got into his room, Ciel fell unconscious.   
Oh god the air, it was heavy and thick like fog. "Sleep well my swan." He said to me as I started to feel weaker and fall. I held Ciel close to me."I'll protect us.." I whispered to him but then everything went black. 

When I finally came to, I found myself in a cage hugging Ciel. I looked around and found we were in a dark room and many eyes were watching us both.   
"Look at this beautiful pair, their skin pales as the moon, beautiful dolllike faces, sapphire blue eyes, and the butterfly has a volumptous figure and full breasts. The younger is the perfect age to be trained to be a wonderful slave. " I heard that disgusting snake of a human say.   
'So this is what he does.' I thought yet I knew he wasn't in charge of the killings. I felt Ciel wake up.   
"Ash." I said and soon the candle light went out. I was entertained a bit by the sounds of each and everyone of those sick people getting knocked out. Soon the candlelight came on. Ash was in front of our cage giving me a concerned look.   
"Thank you Ash." I said.   
"You need to keep getting out of situations like this. What if I can't help you next time?" He asked.   
He ripped the door off the cage and helped Ciel and me out of the cage. I smiled as I untied Ciel's hands. "I know you'd help me no matter the seriousness of the situation because you love me too much." I said sticking a tongue out at the angel.   
Ash uncharacteristically blushed.  
" Come I'll take you both home." He said picking up both you and Ciel. He jumped from building to building until he finally got to our town house. "Thankyou." Ciel said and walked into the home. I smiled at Ash and hugged him.   
"Thank you Ash." I said.  
He hesitated but soon held me close to him. We stayed like that for a while before Ash pulled back. "I need to go. Good night Lady Phantomhive." He said bowing and then just vanished. Cloudia smiled wistfully and soon walked inside. 

The next morning Ciel was very pissed off for in the news there it was yet another article about Jack the Ripper. 

One more woman was killed last night. Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mother?"

"There's nothing we can do about it now, let's go to the next target's house." I suggested.   
Ciel nodded and soon we took a carriage there disguised as commoners. It took us many hours to get to her home but we finally made it. We hid by the corner to her house and sat waiting. "We should get her out of her house." I said. Ciel opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted by a scream. We both began to Sprint to the source. Ciel had beaten me to the door. He swung it open and saw the bloody body of the last girl. I quickly pulled him away and covered his eyes. He hyperventilated and then he threw up. "You've made a mess yet again I see, Jack the ripper." I said looking at the stuttering blood covered face of my mother's butler, Grell Sutcliff. "N-no Mistress you're wrong I heard her scream and I wanted to help." He started to say but I only gave him a cold look. "You can drop the innocent act now. It's over." Sebastian said. "Y'know this is actually the first time I've seen a creature like you act this way in the human world." I said   
"He preformed quite adeptly don't you agree Mistress." Sebastian asked I nodded. Grell smiled. "Thank you I pride myself of being a fine actress." Grell said.   
"Why did you do this?" I asked. " I did it all for the love of a certain woman." He said. I felt myself tense. He couldn't mean..no anyone but he- Yet right before my eyes there she stood. Her ruby red hair in the moonlight. "Mother?"


	11. Chapter 11

" You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" She screamed at him. Soon she had him against the wall. I successfully disarmed her and grabbed Ciel and held him close to me. "I won't let you harm him!" She looked at me angrily and as if I was nothing. " Why are you getting in the way?" She asked angrily. "Why are you doing this?" I said angrily. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you you're just a child!" She yelled launching herself at Ciel dagger in hand. I pushed him out of the way and got stabbed right in the ribs. "Cloudia!" Ciel cried. I took the knife out added pressure to the wound. I soon fell landing against the wall. Ciel was at my side adding pressure as well. "Ugh..." I said coughing up blood.   
"Kill them both you've got the perfect opening to kill both the mistake and your other problem." Grell said. I looked up at Madam Red pleadingly. She started to cry and threw her dagger down.   
"I can't do it...these children they're my-" she was cut off by being impaled by Grell's death scythe. Right before my eyes I saw my mother's body fall to the ground there was so much blood..oh god. I felt as though everything was going black.. I couldn't see straight and I succumbed to the darkness.   
"Cloudia!"


	12. Chapter 12

" You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" She screamed at him. Soon she had him against the wall. I successfully disarmed her and grabbed Ciel and held him close to me. "I won't let you harm him!" She looked at me angrily and as if I was nothing. " Why are you getting in the way?" She asked angrily. "Why are you doing this?" I said angrily. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you you're just a child!" She yelled launching herself at Ciel dagger in hand. I pushed him out of the way and got stabbed right in the ribs. "Cloudia!" Ciel cried. I took the knife out added pressure to the wound. I soon fell landing against the wall. Ciel was at my side adding pressure as well. "Ugh..." I said coughing up blood.   
"Kill them both you've got the perfect opening to kill both the mistake and your other problem." Grell said. I looked up at Madam Red pleadingly. She started to cry and threw her dagger down.   
"I can't do it...these children they're my-" she was cut off by being impaled by Grell's death scythe. Right before my eyes I saw my mother's body fall to the ground there was so much blood..oh god. I felt as though everything was going black.. I couldn't see straight and I succumbed to the darkness.   
"Cloudia!"


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone stood crying as they looked at the casket before them. There she was dressed in white, with roses surrounding her corpse. She truly was a beautiful young woman who died before her time. Many wondered why and how she died.. Ciel knew yet he was told not to tell anyone or there'd be scandal. He looked down on her in her coffin with sadness in his eyes. He wished it all ended differently yet fate had other plans. Now she was gone. Why Her? He wondered why not another woman and not his own flesh and blood? Why'd it have to be her... Why'd she die in that alley?


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't stand to go inside. I loved my mother but, I couldn't face seeing her corpse. Not again. Me and Ciel nstead had bought nearly 3,000 rose petals which soon flew into the cathedral. It was a way to honor her and truly say goodbye. I was a orphan now. I had no one except my little half brother. Yet I felt as if I shouldn't hold him too close or else he would join the trail of death that followed me about. Darian held my hand a bit tighter looking at me concerned. I smiled sadly to him. Though he was not my blood child I loved him enough to be. " It's hard to say goodbye love." I said. I had tears in my eyes that stung and mocked me. Yet I wouldn't shed a tear not in front of him. I wanted to be strong. 1 thing Grell said stuck with me. " Kill the mistake and your other problem."   
It rang in my mind. I knew I was the problem. I just didn't understand how she found out my secret. Yet I'd keep my secret until I died...bury it deep and hide behind a protective wall that a marriage could provide. I turned my head and noticed Sebastian's ruby red eyes looking at me. I ignored him and turned away.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 2 months since my mother's death. My work was a appreciated distraction. Ciel would drop in a few times, we'd talk and drink tea together. Darian played with his toys quietly on the floor. The servants still tried to cheer me up and every so often I'd give them a smile. The queen came almost frequently with Ash in tow. She had dotted on me too much. Saying sympathetic apologies and taking me on shopping trips where she bought me new things for my wardrobe. I was slowly starting to forget my sorrow and get back into my regular routine until..that damn letter came.   
"Mistress a letter arrived for you." Sebastian voice said. I looked up from my case files. "Thank you Sebastian." I said and he passed me the letter. The golden wax seal on the letter is what took me aback.. the smell was oh so familiar..along with the beautiful cursive. I opened it my hands shaking a bit. I read the letter and I felt as if my heart had stopped..  
"Are you alright Mistress? You look pale." Sebastian said.   
"It's nothing please return it Sebastian." I said passing him the letter. "Are you sure Mistress?" He asked. I glared at him. "Is there something wrong with your ears? I said take it back." I growled angrily. Sebastian looked oddly amused at my anger. "Is this about your little secret?" He asked. That made me look at him shocked. "I won't tell anyone but I suggest that you should go besides it's a ball." Sebastian said putting the letter down in front of me. I sighed he was a bit right. Yet would I be able to face my first love and their fiancè. That was the question..


	16. Chapter 16

I began to regret my decision immensely.. Here I was in my carriage with Ciel and Darian beside me. "You look nervous." Ciel said. I smiled dryly. "I'm not." I lied. Ciel saw right through me but instead of preasuring me further. He simply kept his mouth shut. Soon the carriage stopped in front of a lavish mansion. I felt a hint of nostalgia come to me when I was outside. Ciel walked beside me into the main room. I looked at everything taking in the beautiful Crystal chandelier over head, the different colors of soft baby blue, pearl white, and gold. Everyone was dressed in different softer colors that made me feel as though I stood out with my gown of pitch black and white. I descended the stairs with a regal look. "Cloudia!" I heard a familiar deep voice say. I looked up and smiled at the person who called me. There he was Arthur Lindbergh. He was a truly handsome man with curly vermellion hair, sea foam colored eyes, and sun kissed skin. He was a handsome tall muscular god of a man. Me and him were childhood friends and I was a bit surprised that he was here. "Arthur how wonderful to see you." I said and he smiled swooping in to hug me close. I allowed him to for I was still a bit frazzled and nervous to see my ex lover after all of these years. "You look gorgeous Cloudia." He said. I smiled flattered at the compliment. "Why thank You Arthur." I smiled and pulled away. I felt a slight tug and I turned and looked to see Darian there looking at me. "Oh yes Arthur, I'd like you to meet my son, Darian." I said. Arthur smiled and looked down to my son. "Hello Darian. It's nice to meet you." Arthur said Darian his best smile. Darian looked at a bit uncertain. "I believe this is yours." Arthur said pulling a lollipop from his pocket and offering it to him. Darian's uncertainty ran away as well as he did as soon as he grabbed the sweet. Me and Arthur chuckled. "So where is the couple of the hour?" I asked. "I have no idea, but I think I'll enjoy the party more now that you're here my darling ." Arthur said taking my arm. I smiled and shook my head. He lead me to the dance floor. Where we began to waltz. Our bodies moved together perfectly. My small hands fit in his massive ones. To anyone else they would've thought we were practically made for eachother. Though I wished that my arms were around my darling lover. Thinking of them always reminded me of something someone once said. Loving you was the best form of self destruction. Which was true in a lot of ways.   
"They have arrived." Arthur said when our dance was over. I felt shocked and looked around until I saw them. There was my ex lover, the one who left me with promises to write, half promises, and sweet kisses. 

There she was.

She hadn't changed a bit since we were young. She still had that beautiful long wavy golden hair, porcelain pale skin with rosy cheeks, and those beautiful deep dark brown eyes. She wore a soft pink dress that looked very pretty on her. Hell she could wear rags ,they'd still look great on her.  
Beside her was her fiance Victor, he looked handsome yes, but he looked very cold with his jet black hair ,tanned skin, and icy light green eyes. He wore a tuxedo. "So do you want to go over?" Arthur asks. "No not right now." I said and he nodded. "C'mon let's go sit down." Arthur said and led me to table and pulled out a chair for me. "I'll go get you some food." Arthur said smiling at me. I smiled back. He walked off while I looked at Angelique. She looked happy enough, well taken care of, and she had certainly bloomed since the last I saw of her. Yet I couldn't help feeling a bit upset. I looked away when she turned her head in my direction. "Excuse me Ms.Phantomhive may I have a moment of your time?" I heard. I looked up and there was the man of the hour Victor Andreas. 

Fuck my life.


	17. Chapter 17

I smiled though in my mind I wanted to kill this man..yet I refrained after all I didn't want to stain the carpet. He was airing a aura of self confidence that reminded me of a peacock. "Was there something you required Mr. Andreas ." I asked . "May I have this dance?" He asked and despite my distaste of him I nodded. Once on the dance floor however he held me a bit too close. "I must admit something Cloudia." He said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I was the one who invited you here." He said. " why?" I asked. "I've been attracted to you for a long time...yet you never turned my way. I wish for you to be mine until my marriage to Angelique. Then I'll let you go butterfly." I felt shocked and disgusted. Soon the music ended and Victor pulled away. "You don't have to answer now. I'll send for you later." He said and gave me a charming smile. Soon he walked off. "Answer what now?" I turned and saw Ciel by my side looking at me oddly. I avoided his gaze and grabbed a glass of wine off of a passing servants tray. "Just a business decision." I said as I took a sip. "It must've been a delightful business decision for him to hold you like that on the dance floor." He said and I nearly spit my drink out. But I refrained and decided to play his game. " Is that a hickey on your neck?" I said smirking behind my glass as Ciel flushed bright red like a tomato and fixed his collar. I chuckled.   
Soon a tinging like sound filled the air and we both turned our attention on the source of it.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for coming to the engagement party of my beautiful daughter Angelique and my dashing future son in law Victor." Said a rotund man that was dressed in the nines with a white long beard and olive green eyes that shined with warmth.  
" I'm so glad that so many have come. Why we're even blessed with the presence of both the Queen's guard dog and her butterfly are in attendence." He said. Soon everyone looked in me and Ciel's direction. There were whispers and looks of awe in the crowd. I kept my head up and gave a curtsey. I felt Angelique looking at me.. Yet I didn't return her look.   
"Now everyone enjoy the festivities. Let's toast to the beautiful couple of the evening!" He said gulping down his drink in one fell swoop. I drank my drink slowly and made slight eye contact with my first love. "Ciel I'll be right back, if you could can you find Darian?" I said as I place my glass down on the table. I moved sneakily to the garden.. and I looked at the roses feeling the dredge of nostalgia hitting me.  
I soon heard the door close quietly behind me yet I already knew who it was..  
"Hello Angel."


	18. Chapter 18

"Cloudia.." she said.

I turned toward her. I felt very conflicted with myself, one part of me wanted to forgive her while the other wanted to yell at her. I kept my composure and simply said, "Congratulations on your engagement." She smiled and then looked at me with a sad look in her eyes." I honestly didn't want this... my mother-" she started to say but I scoffed. " I don't care." I said and looked away. She was soon beside me . It was silent and only one question was in the air, that neither of us wanted to grab since it would open up a old wound. "Well I'm sure he makes you happy.." I said looking up at the night sky. She didn't answer..and honestly I didn't expect her to. Or maybe I didn't want her to since it felt as if my heart was breaking all over again. "I should go, it was nice to see you again Mrs.Andreas. I wish you only happiness." I said and turned away walking away to the door back to the party. Until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned in time and then out of nowhere I felt lips against mine. It felt familiar...and I almost succumbed to my desires, but I pulled away.   
"Cloudia I-" she started but I didn't want to hear anymore.   
" I'm sorry." I said and dashed into the ballroom and I just kept running. "Cloudia?" I heard but I didn't look back. I kept running out through the doors and into the night. I soon fell to my knees and t  
That's when I broke, I let all of my tears come out and just sobbed. 

"Are you really going to sit there and cry like a baby?" I heard a voice say.   
I looked up and saw a very familiar voice. I wiped my tears away sniffling a bit. "Get up and stop acting weak you're the Queen's butterfly." He said and I did as I was told. I simply stood up and rose my head up with dignity. He was right after all, I was the Queen's butterfly! Why was I crying about a childish love from the past. She had moved on. Though a part of my heart hurt at that thought. I pushed it away I am Cloudia Phantomhive daughter of Vincent.. I would not let my past succumb me to nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on holiday!" They chanted all equally very joyful. If I may be honest this was entertaing at first but after 2 hours of this it was wearing on my nerves. Yet that wasn't the only thing! The weather was dreadful, the carriage ride was so tremendously slow and bumpy, and to top it all off my darling Darian was at home with a stomach bug. I didn't want to leave but the queen was in my ear asking me to go do a mission in a little town called Houndsworth.   
"Listen to how happy they are, they're very grateful to you, such a kind Mistress." Sebastian said rather coyly. I gave him a slight chuckle. " I suppose you could say that, yet I also wanted to make sure my house stayed in one piece." I said. Ciel gave me a slight nod. While Sebastian smiled. As we kept riding I noticed the raggedy broken down sign that signified that we'd finally reached our destination. Yet what stifled me was the tree that stood at the entrance.. on every branch was a dog's collar. The ground around the tree was litered with many different sized skulls of dogs. Was this some sort of twisted memorial?   
That's when I remembered right after I heard Meyrin, Bard, and Finny scream in terror. It made me smirk   
"Oh yes I forgot to mention the resort is still under construction."   
I said.   
I saw their surprised but drained faces look to me and say  
"Oh Mistress."   
If I'll be honest the look on their faces made me feel a bit better and entertained.


	20. Chapter 20

Cloudia's POV 

I've only been in this town for 2  
hours and I already hate it. Not only have I been terrified by some old woman with a dog skull in a baby carriage. I've also been leered and glared at by the villagers. I really just wanted to go home but I have a mission to do. As soon as we got to the baron's house however, I was shocked at what I was greeted with when I walked in. 

Ash or should I or more accurately say Angela getting hit with a long wooden switch. " What the Hell is this I told you bring me the Queen's guard dog not this little chiahaua!" He yelled. I would've laughed out loud at what he called Ciel but I didn't care right now. I made my way over and grabbed the switch. He turned and glared at me but I matched his own. Challenging him to go again. "Who the hell are you? You groomed poodle?" He said angrily while I felt irritated.   
"I am Cloudia Phantomhive, the Queen's Butterfly and I was sent here by her majesty herself. I will not tolerate you abusing someone who obviously doesn't deserve it." I said angrily. The Baron looked at me with a odd sense of respect and attraction..I wanted to vomit. I saw Meyrin help Angela up and lead her out of the room. I watched the whole time. Seeing him/her getting hurt like that, filled me with a unexplained rage! Yet I contained it, since I remembered my father's words and my mother's teachings. 

'A Phantomhive must always keep a mask of emotion on when doing business.'

I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned to the Baron.   
"Now let's get to it Baron."


	21. Darien 1

Buckingham Palace

Ash' s pov

"Where is he? I could've sworn he was right here!" I said thinking out loud. When Cloudia asked me to watch her son, I had no qualms about it. Since I owed her and I thought he was a quiet shy boy. Yet after 2 days I was proven wrong! Darien was quite mischevious.   
He'd wander off and never stay in one place. I nearly lost him damn near 39 times and he's only been here for 2 days! He also steal things from around the palace. I know this because I witnessed him doing it.   
I knew he had a little stash somewhere. Yet I must not dilly dally. I was walking down the hall when I saw him. He was outside with the queen no less. I sighed in relief, at least I knew he wasn't in danger. 

Darien's POV

" Darien why don't you talk?" The silver haired lady asks. I blame that old man. The memories fill my head all the time. I don't talk because of him and that Spider man who bought me. It's been years since I've spoken. I wanted to open my mouth and say something to her but it simply shrugged. She smiled at me sweetly. I liked her. She was really nice but she had really weird mean streak that reminded me of the old man. Maybe that's why I'm comfortable around her and mama too. I miss mama. The silver hair lady hugged me close to her. " Darien has your mother been seeing anyone?" She asked. I thought for a while. I did see mama with that lady from the party. Yet she made mama cry. I shook my head no. The silver haired lady smiled and she didn't hug me so tightly and the mood seemed to go back to happy.   
" Good." She said.


	22. Chapter 22

4 hours later

It was very late when someone knocked on my door."Come in." I said. I was greeted by Angela. I smiled as she walked in and closed the door. "Thank you for helping me my lady." She said bowing slightly. I smiled. "Ash what are you doing here?" I asked. Angela visibly tensed a bit. "Did ya really think I didn't know? Honestly you doubt me too much." I said chuckling. Angela grimaced.."Well I wasn't trying to trick you, I'm doing a task for the Queen." She said. I nodded not asking since even though we were her majesty's closest confidants, she always had her secrets. "Alright." I said and got up walking towards Angela and hugging her. "I was so angry today seeing him beat you like that, I nearly killed him." I said hugging her closer. Angela relaxed in my hold and sighed. " And why would you do that? I mean I'm perfectly fine." She said but I pulled away and looked into those Amethyst eyes that I've grown accustomed to. "Because I care about you, I don't like seeing you hurt like that. " I said. I noticed a blush spread across her face at my words. I don't know who started it but the next thing I knew we were kissing and it felt absolutely wonderful. Soon it escalated and I'm not going to dance around the fact, we had sex. I didn't regret a moment of it. "You know we can't tell her Majesty." Angela said and I nodded. "Hey Angela?" I asked. Angela turned to me. "What are we?" I asked. Angela didn't answer. I sighed and instead just pulled her down and began kissing her gently. Yet I felt like someons watching us.. maybe it was my imagination but I could've sworn I saw something bright red..


	23. Darien 2

Darien-POV-

She's very odd. That silver haired woman, she walks around like she's graceful and wonderful. Everyone loves her they keep bowing to her and smiling..yet I could see beyond that pretty face that she was a scary lady. Even today when we went to my home she went straight to a random room. I watched her grab things and take one of the pillows too. Yet she also read some of the letters and stole the ones she didn't like. I kept one letter since I remembered the gold seal.. as the one from the party I went to where that man gave me a lollipop. I hid it in my jacket. "Darien darling promise me you won't tell anyone that I came here." She said with that cold smile. I agreed since she reminded me too much of the old man. She soon went back to her previous mood and smiled. "Thank you Darien! Why don't we go get some Cream puffs?" She said and we went to her carriage. 

Yet I wondered who's room did she go into?


	24. Chapter 24

*??? POV* 

I've been watching her for a while now. She was everything I'd ever wanted. She was stunning and she had a vast intellect. Yet what stood out most was her soul.. it stood out more than the other brat.. I had to have her.. yet Sebastian is in the way.. when the time is right I will strike.

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this story from Wattpad because their purging things now in the name of kid friendly. If you happen upon this story hi! I'm Stitchdroid a 19 year old fanfiction writer. Enjoy this story I've been doing for mostly 4 years. Yet keep dropping and coming back to. Lol yet this time I will keep writing the 1st book then move on to the next ones because this is part of a series.


End file.
